


Teach Me

by knights-and-musketeers (periken)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bonding, Epilogue, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Marie is an enthusiastic child, Porthos teaching Marie, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, The Musketeers Fest 2016, after season 3, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periken/pseuds/knights-and-musketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 ENDING </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Written for The Musketeers Fest 2016. This is a little epilogue that takes place a few years after series 3.</p>
<p>General Porthos du Vallon has arrived home from the front after five years and is reunited with his wife, Elodie, and their daughter, Marie-Cessette. Marie is five years old and has only met her father for a few days, but she's already eager to learn how to fight and take lessons from him. How can Porthos refuse to teach her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a day and it isn't beta'd so please ignore any mistakes :P

"Father? Can you teach me how to sword fight today?" Marie inquires as she tugs on the hem of Porthos' shirt. Porthos looks down at her with half a piece of bread he's been eating sticking out in between his teeth. Before he gets the chance to respond back without his mouth filled with food, Elodie speaks up.

"Marie, your father just returned from the front a few days ago. He needs to rest," she dictates sternly.

"But he promised me in his letters that he'll teach me when he comes home," Marie whines, putting on a sad, pouty face.

"It's alright, dear. I've got enough rest already," Porthos replies to his wife as he lifts his daughter up and onto his lap.

Porthos gazes at her and smiles, relishing at the sight of his little growing girl: she has long, blond hair that drapes down past her shoulders, large blue eyes as bright as the ocean, and little dimples that appear when she smiles widely. It felt as if it wasn't so long ago that Porthos had her cradled in his arms, cooing at her when she was disturbed from her sleep. Now she's five years old, hopping about everywhere, absorbing new knowledge, and honing new skills and manners as she goes. Being back home in the presence of his loving wife and daughter - who are happy and safe - has reignited the lost, comforting fire in his heart. The blissful warmth having melted away the strong memories of war that ravaged his mind for the past few years.

Marie gives a little chuckle when he ruffles her hair. She attempts to reciprocate the action, but is only able to reach a little above his forehead. He huffs a laugh and dips his head down, allowing her to run her hands through his hair messily.

"I'll teach you af'er brea'fast, alright?" he says, lifting his head back up.

The little girl's lips curl into a smile and nods in agreement enthusiastically. Elodie is about to protest, but quickly decides against it as she watches their daughter briskly eating away at her morning meal while still sitting on Porthos' lap. She can't help but smile and lets out an acquiescing sigh. "She's an eager and determined one. Just like you," she comments, reaching out a hand and placing it over his.

"And she looks beautiful, just like you," Porthos replies with a genuine grin that spreads from ear to ear as he turns his hand around to squeeze hers.

"Stop distracting father from eating!" Marie complains as she finishes the last of her stew. The couple laughs in mirth at their daughter's comment and receives an irritated look from the young girl for delaying her upcoming training. She hops off of Porthos' lap and hastily cleans her bowl and plate. "Hurry up, okay? I'll be waiting outside," she says before dashing out the back door.

A buzz of glee travels through Porthos' body at seeing his daughter's overexcitement and he can't help but let out another laugh. "She sure is energetic as well," he adds and finally resumes back to eating.

Once he's finished, he helps Elodie clear the table and proffers to clean the dishes. Elodie turns and places a hand on his chest. "I'll handle it. You've got a training session with an eager little girl," she says, darting her eyes to the door.

Porthos gives a gentle smile and places his hands around her hips before closing the gap between them and kisses her. Her lips are soft, warm and filled with passion, just the way he remembers it. This is something he's missed doing for a long time.

Their lips part but their foreheads are still hovering mere inches from each other. He cradles his palm around her cheek, stroking across it with his thumb and looks into her deep blue eyes. "I've missed you," he whispers tenderly.

A blush creeps onto her face as she kisses the tip of his nose and smiles. "I've missed you too," she says shyly.

They linger for a little while, enjoying the  heartfelt embrace of being reunited with their partner but the period is short lived when an annoyed little girl's call disturbs their moment.

"I think you better get going before she comes to drag you out," Elodie replies with a chuckle.

Porthos gives her one last kiss and heads for the door. "Come join us as soon as you're done," he says before exiting.

He's greeted by a large hug around his legs along with a happy cheer. Marie grabs his hand and pulls him towards the middle of the empty ground ahead. He scans his eyes across the line of trees in the horizon and listens to the quiet environment of the countryside. It's nice to be somewhere calmer and away from the bustling city of Paris. The thought of Paris reminds him of his brothers. A slight frown crosses his face. He misses them all too and wonders if they're doing well. He makes a mental note to himself to visit them in the next few days.

Marie stops her fast pace as they arrive to two sturdy sticks placed neatly on the ground. She hands one to him while she takes the other. "Yesterday, I went and found us some temporary swords to use!" she exclaims, swinging the stick down left and right in a slashing motion. Porthos smiles at her enthusiasm and turns the branch around in his hand, analysing it. The makeshift weapon is relatively smooth, a good length and durable. Then he notices the supposed handle area of the stick is wrapped with bandages which he believes is to prevent discomfort while using the self-made branch sword. She's a clever one, Porthos thought to himself.

Marie plants herself a good distance away from him and gets into a defensive stance with her knees slightly bent, weapon raised out front. Porthos raises his brows, impressed with what she already knows.

"It seems you know your stance so let's get to how we use our swords," he states. "Now, most people will begin their attack 'ike this," he demonstrates by bringing his weapon down in a slashing movement. Marie watches and imitates his action.

"To block 'hat attack, you'll need to do something called a parry which is a move to defend yourself. You'll have to angle your weapon in accordance to the oppo'ent's direction of attack," he shows by angling his sword downwards and upwards. Marie nods in understanding and repeats the act after Porthos' demonstration. She has a steady gaze set on him, clearly paying immense attention and noting every word and detail spoken to her.

"One of the most inpor'ant things is to watch your oppo'ent's stance and movements. Catch every little detail from the positioning of their feet to how they wield their swords. 'hat will help you figure out what their next move may be," he pauses, making sure he isn't saying too much too quickly. He waits for her to nod before continuing. "What's even more impor'ant is survivin'. So kickin', punchin', bitin', pullin', anything that will assist you along with your sword fightin' is plausible," Porthos explains. "As a friend of mine has once said, when you duel, always fight with your head not your heart. Think about your next course of action and don't let your emotions get to you during a battle," he adds, suddenly reminiscing the memory of Athos teaching the lesson to D'Artagnan.

"Let's try 'his first, alright? I'll attack and you block," he proposes as he readies himself and positions into his stance.

She nods with a wide smile and gets into position again before Porthos swings his weapon in a downwards slash and she parries with her stick angled down to her right. They rotate shifts and practice the moves a few more times and she succeeds with each interval of the task.

She jumps up and down in happiness at having accomplished her first lesson. Porthos walks up to her and bends forward before patting her head. "Ready for your next lesson?"

She agrees with a delightful cheer.

\----------

Elodie walks across the field to where her two favourite people are. She relishes the sight of her husband and daughter sparring, both with a large smile on their face. She stands a good distance away from the training ground and watches them. Porthos attacks and she parries before attempting to counter, only to fail when he blocks her move. Elodie knows her husband is going very easy on her - of course - and would never cause her any harm, but she can tell he's not completely putting no effort. Marie tries again, kicking her father in the leg as a distraction and counters, victoriously stabbing the stick to his side and he pretends to fall to the ground.

Marie cheers and runs over to her with both arms up in the air in celebration. "Did you see that? I beat him!" she exclaims between heavy breaths.

"I did indeed, my dear," Elodie replies, her voice filled with proudness as she brings out her handkerchief, wiping the sweat off her daughter's face.

"She's a quick learner and did a great job for her first time," Porthos adds in while getting up. "Who taught you the defensive stance?" he inquires to the girl as he walks over to them.

"Mother taught me! She showed me very little moves and insisted I wait for you to teach me cause she said you're better than her," she replies, craning her head up to him.

A smile tugs at the corner of Porthos' lips at hearing his wife say such high regards of him to their daughter. "Well, 'hat's been overly exaggera'ed. Your mother is very skilled with a sword. She's also very talented with a bow and arrow. I know nothin' about usin' one," he insists as he dips his head and brushes down Marie's messy hair.

She suddenly turns to her mother and hops up and down. "Can you teach me how to use a bow and arrow?" she asks with renewed excitement.

"I think we should focus on one thing at a time," Porthos suggests, beating Elodie in voicing her thoughts to their daughter.

The girl's bright expression dims for a moment at the objection, but it quickly lights back up. "Then can we train again tomorrow?" she asks.

Porthos grins and kneels down in front of her. "Of course, honey," he whispers, planting a gentle kiss on her nose before carrying her up into his arms and starts heading back to the house. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek before resting her chin on Porthos' shoulder.

Elodie follows behind them and smiles at her daughter who returns the gesture immediately. Despite Marie having only properly met Porthos a few days ago, she's already grown to love him and Elodie is grateful to see the girl so happy. The sight of her daughter's happiness and Porthos' return makes her heart flutter with bliss. Her heart had been taut for a long time in fear that she'd lose Porthos to the battlefield and Marie would never get to meet her father. Again.

But that morning when she heard a knock and opened the door to find Porthos standing in front of her, she broke down into tears and embraced him tightly. All her worries dissipated instantly and was replaced with an overflowing wave of joy and relief.

They're back together as a family. That's all she's ever wished for and she hopes to cherish every moment with them.

"You know, if you want to become a bet'er swordswoman, you need to learn from the best. Someone way bet'er than me and I 'appen to know two someones," Porthos tells Marie, his voice breaking Elodie's train of thought.

Their daughter turns her head to Porthos and looks at him inquisitively. "Who are they? I thought you're the best," she replies quietly.

Porthos breaks into a laugh as they enter back into their home. He sets her down and puts a hand over her shoulder. "You'll meet 'hem soon. I plan on visitin' 'hem in the next coming days," he affirms. "Aside from meetin' the two best swordsmen you'll also get to meet the best marksman," he adds with a raised brow and a smirk.

"What are their names?" she asks him with a tilt of her head.

"Athos, D'Artagnan, and Aramis."


End file.
